


The bird, wings clipped.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Arthur's little bird. [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A maid helps out, Anger, Angry!Arthur, Angst, Arthur looses it, Attacking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Concussions, Cruel Arthur, Cruelty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Kind!Arthur, M/M, Manhandling, Merlin kills someone, Possessive Behavior, Protective Gaius, Protectiveness, Rage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Unconscious, hurt!Gwaine, insane arthur, mad arthur, regretful Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur helps teach Merlin how to use a dagger against an attacker, not realising Merlin's intent. Why is Arthur being so nice to him? And for how long?





	The bird, wings clipped.

Merlin watched, as Arthur stood in front of him in full armor in the training grounds. 

“Whenever you’re ready…I want you to come at me with a killing blow.” Arthur said. His expression was calm and trusting. “I will try to block you.”

Merlin nodded, holding the dagger that Arthur gifted him in his hands and let out a steady breath, his palms were sweaty and his heart was beating fast.

Arthur made no move to force Merlin to go for him and waited patiently. 

Merlin felt a pang in his heart then. He hated feeling like this, why was Arthur like this? The usually ruthless and twisted man would just melt down into being a trusting and calm figure. He hated how guilt nestled inside his heart so deeply. 

Arthur gave him a small, encouraging smile and Merlin tightened his grip, eyes firm and charged forwards and suddenly saw Arthur use his hands to grab Merlin and twist his wrist slightly and Merlin felt himself cry out as his arm twisted as well, making him fall to his knees and Arthur let him go and knelt down. 

Merlin looked up, quiet. 

“Are you ok?” Arthur asked softly, stroking his gloved finger against Merlin’s cheek. 

Merlin eyes fluttered slightly and smiled. “I am fine.”

“You should fake your attack…aim for the chest but go for the ribs, cut in between the two ribs and you can seriously injure them. The thighs are always a good place to stab or slice, they have a lot of blood stored in them.” He said and kissed Merlin softly. “The amount of blood that flows out of that spot can kill a man where he stands…no amount of pressure can stop the flow.”

Merlin shivered at the words. 

“The throat is a good place but only if you sneak up on them, if your close enough you can try but you leave yourself open to them deflecting you.” Arthur said and kissed Merlin’s cheek before helping him up. “Again.” He said and walked a few paces away and turned to face him.

Merlin took a stance and studied Arthur before holding the dagger with one hand and charged forwards, when he got close Merlin tried to jab into Arthur’s chest and used his arm to deflect Arthur’s hand but found himself running into a table.

“Oof!” Merlin cried out and fell onto the ground, blinking.

Arthur went to him, hissing sympathetically. “I’m sorry, are you ok?”

Merlin got up. “I am fine, my lord.”

“Careful now…” Arthur said and held Merlin’s arm.

“What did you do?” Merlin asked, confused.

“I side stepped you. Clever move to use your other hand to deflect my attack.” Arthur said. “But they could also just cut that off.”

Merlin nodded. “I see…”

“Attacking someone who is experienced is never easy…but a situation could always help you. You could act injured or sick and stab them then, they could be attacked and you could stab them while they are distracted. You could confuse them with words, trick them with false actions.” Arthur explained. 

Merlin nodded. “Alright…”

Arthur smiled and clapped his shoulder, pointing a finger at Merlin’s face. “I like the fire in your eyes. Again.” He said with a grin and walked away, his pace was light on his feet.

Merlin sighed and went back to his position and stood firm before looking in the distance and frowned. “What’s that?” He asked, pointing. 

Arthur kept his eyes firmly on Merlin’s, frowning slightly. 

Merlin pouted before smiling. “Too obvious?”

“Juvenile but I like that you at least tried.” Arthur said.

Merlin smiled and ran forwards before fake tripping, making a shocked expression as his boot slipped on wet grass and found his fake trip becoming a real one as his balance went off, making him grip the dagger tighter as he used his fist to break his fall, making the dagger aim itself against Merlin’s chest. 

He suddenly felt Arthur’s hand hold up his shoulder, his gloved hand gripping the dagger as he pushed Merlin’s chest away from it. 

“Fuck, are you ok?” Arthur asked, worried now.

Merlin gulped and looked up at Arthur and nodded. “Thank you, Sire.”

Arthur pulled him close, kissing his neck. 

Merlin hugged back, sighing. 

“That’s enough training for one day.” Arthur said, helping him up and gave him back the dagger.

Merlin pouted and Arthur lifted his chin. 

“Don’t worry, we will try again tomorrow.” Arthur said soothingly. 

Merlin smiled and nodded. “Yes, Sire.” He said and sheathed the dagger.

Arthur winked at him before going to a group of knights nearby that were watching. They approached the King, smiling and congratulating him before training with him. 

Merlin watched in awe as Arthur issued a training session and took them on with his trusty sword, five on one and won.

Merlin rushed over, grinning. “Sire!”

Arthur turned around, panting and threw his sword to the side and bent down, grabbing Merlin’s waist and stood tall, grinning up at Merlin who held onto Arthur’s arms. “You are my lucky charm.” Arthur breathed.

Merlin grinned down at him and Arthur helped him down before training with Percival. 

Merlin sat nearby and Gwaine walked over.

“Is it just me or are you starting to enjoy yourself?” The knight asked, handing Merlin a cup of water.

Merlin scoffed and took it, giving Gwaine a playful shove. “Don’t you start.”

“I’m kidding.” Gwaine chuckled. “I know how you truly feel. You play it well.”

“Thank you.” Merlin said, turning to look at Arthur, not noticing Sir Leon nearby. 

“I uh…I’ve been thinking about what you’ve said about Percival…I’m going to ask him…and see if he likes me…. then…if he says yes…. well…I’ll see where that goes.” Gwaine said. 

“I’m proud of you, Gwaine.” Merlin smiled. 

The knight smiled. “It’s strange…when we first met you were so shy…now we’re good friends.”

“I think it’s your personality. You make people around you feel relaxed.” Merlin said, looking at him.

Gwaine was staring back, smiling. “That’s what happens when you travel…opens your eyes to so many things…life is meant to be enjoyed and I intend to be positive about it.”

Merlin hummed. “Then there’s me…out for revenge.” He said, taking another sip of water.

“You have a job to do, no more…no less.” Gwaine said. 

Merlin nodded and drank the water happily before standing and whispered close to Gwaine. “I will try make it seem like I’ve gotten into how the castle looks like…I want it to seem normal…I want him to eventually find it normal for me to go and look at the maps…either I do it that way or I pay someone for their silence. I know my place as a consort, I can go anywhere…but why would an airhead want to suddenly look at the castle’s interiors with maps?” 

“We will speak tonight, Sir Leon is watching us.” Gwaine whispered back. “You best stay away from Leon, he’s even more ruthless than Arthur. He is very loyal to the King…be careful, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded and patted his shoulder before going to Arthur who stopped the fight with Percival and smiled. 

“My Consort.” He panted out.

Merlin smiled and took Arthur’s hand, kissing it. “The heat has gotten to me…I will see you back in our chambers?”

Arthur nodded. “Of course, my love.”

Merlin grinned and nodded at him before nodding at Percival and left with Gwaine.

As soon as Gwaine closed the door he rushed over to Merlin. “I fear Leon listened in on our conversation.”

“I’m sorry, I should have been more careful.” Merlin said, nervous.

“Don’t be…people don’t listen in on conversations here normally but I guess Leon is suspicious of you…he must have thought that everyone knows about the King and his history with men and woman who he beds…I just…I worry he will talk.” Gwaine said. “He’s got a stick up his ass like you cannot believe, he is not a favorite amongst the more relaxed knights…” Gwaine said. 

“So it’s Arthur’s most loyal advisors word against the King’s beloved consort…that is an issue….who do you think he trusts more?” Merlin asked. 

Gwaine thought hard. “Difficult to say…I think it’s equal.”

Merlin nodded. “I see…thank you, Gwaine.”

“My pleasure.” Gwaine said, bowing his head slightly.

Merlin washed his face over a basin before drying it. “I guess I should show how loyal I can be to my King in front of Leon…”

“If you truly are acting like you love the King…then dignity would die in the hands of Love. You would do everything to please him…but not like a whore but like a lover…. even more than that…a consort. Someone who is made to please but is completely in love with the man he is bonded to.” The knight paused. “You told me that one way you could show it is if the King would take you in a meeting…no one would do that…their dignity would stop them…but you…and your ‘love’ for the King would override that.”

Merlin nodded. “Your right…” He sighed, frowning as a flash of the ceremony night crossed his mind. The pleasure was too great for him to ignore, he enjoyed it but that’s all it was, pleasure. There was nothing more to it than that. He was playing a man who loved Arthur…that’s what it was, just an act. Arthur was a good fuck, he has brawn and his voice was dizzying during sex. Of course Merlin would enjoy it, right?

“Merlin?” Gwaine asked, frowning. 

“Huh?” Merlin asked and wiped a bit of drool off the side of his mouth.

“Where you thinking of something….sexual?” Gwaine asked slowly. 

“No…I wasn’t…it was nothing.” Merlin mumbled, looking away.

“People don’t drool like that…not over ‘nothing’…. is it Arthur?” He asked, taking a step closer to Merlin. 

“It was just a good fuck, that’s all.” Merlin said quickly, defensive. 

“I swear to gods if you’re trying to back out.” Gwaine said, glaring at him.

“I’m not, I swear! It was just pleasure. I had to like it or else I think I would die with shame to know that Arthur fucked me. The man that killed so many innocent lives…I’m just trying to cope is all.” Merlin said, face full of uncertainty.

Gwaine blinked, noticing his fear and took a deep breath and shook his head. “No your right…your playing two different people with two polarizing views on Arthur…I understand how hard that must be for you…of course you’d be confused and conflicted….I let my anger get the better of me, I’m sorry…”

Merlin sighed. “No…no it’s right of you to ask…I’m sorry if I’ve disappointed you, Gwaine.”

“Merlin…you haven’t…not one bit, I swear. You’re giving your body and magic to a man who killed your close friend and many people…innocent people. Arthur’s an insane bastard…he’s done things to you that must be awful to witness.” Gwaine shifted on his feet. “Your wrapped up with the ‘fake’ man you’ve created to love Arthur completely.”

Merlin looked down sadly. 

The man hugged him close, stroking Merlin’s hair. “I’m sorry.”

Merlin shook in his arms, gasping softly. 

The door opened and Percival walked in. “Oh…oh I’m so sorry…”

“You can come in, it’s alright.” Gwaine said, looking down at Merlin.

Percival walked over and rubbed Merlin’s back soothingly. “What happened?”

“He’s confused. I think he’s too wrapped up in his fake self. He’s beginning to love Arthur…” Gwaine said. “But it’s alright, he knows what he must do. Arthur may act nice now but who knows when he will snap.”

Percival looked at Merlin sadly. “I’m sorry…but you need to make a clear line between your self and your fake self. We can’t have you back out in the last second.”

Merlin nodded and sniffed, pulling away from Gwaine’s hold. “I will try.”

They both smiled.

Merlin looked up at them, blinking slowly before sighing.

“Your tired…you should rest a bit.” Percival said and lifted Merlin up and carried him to bed and Merlin fell asleep in only minutes. After taking off Merlin’s shoes and socks he turned to Gwaine.

Gwaine looked at Percival. “He will be ok, he’s strong.”

Percival nodded. “Can we talk?”

Gwaine frowned lightly. “Of course…my chamber?”

Percival nodded and they left.

Merlin slept peacefully, shifting slightly he smacked his lips as he turned on his side, making a soft noise. 

The door slowly creaked open minutes later, a figure slipping in, they looked behind their shoulder, covering their mouth as smoke wafted into the chamber, Arthur’s guards outside laid unconscious on the ground. 

He hurriedly closed the door before rushing over to Merlin and pushed him onto his back, sitting on his hips.

Merlin frowned and blinked slowly. “Arthur?” He slurred out.

The man pulled off Merlin’s pants and tugged at his strings. “Scream and you’ll regret it.”

Merlin’s eyes opened wide, the daze having been knocked right out of him. The stranger was unrecognizable. 

“That’s a good little consort.” He smirked and rocked his hips and Merlin glared, gripping the sheets tightly. 

“I swe-” He growled out but was interrupted when the man wrapped his hand around the man’s neck and Merlin felt a cold shiver run down his back, his whole body went cold.

He moved his hand back then, he looked almost mad. His eyes were wide and had a desperate smile on his face, like he was amazed he was even doing this in the first place and grabbed his member and Merlin trembles as the man forcefully spread is legs.

He took a chance. 

“ARTHUR!!!” He screamed as loudly as he could.

The man growled and surged forwards, reaching to snap his neck but Merlin quickly moved to the side and moved back and felt for his dagger which was sheathed in a small scabbard that was attached to his hip and tugged it out before grabbing the man’s shoulder and stabbed him right in the heart, teeth bared. 

The man gasped, frozen and moved back and fell off of his bed, making a sickening crack sound as his neck snapped on impact. 

He heard hurried steps and the door swung open, revealing an angry Arthur, his sword was at the ready and was scanning the room widely.

Merlin let out a choked sob and reached for him, gasping. “Arthur!” He cried out, tears spilling down his hot cheeks.

The King looked towards the bed and rushed over, glaring at the man that lay dead on the floor, bleeding out from a stab wound, his tunic soaked, his pants by his ankles. 

Arthur climbed onto the bed after he threw his sword down on the ground and hugged Merlin tightly, resting his hand on the man’s head as Merlin wept against his chest, still gripping the dagger. Merlin was surprised as the tears kept falling, his wailing only growing louder.

When his sobs turned to soft, scared noises Arthur cupped Merlin’s face, gently lifting his head and Merlin blinked, sniffing and stared at the man, pained. 

Arthur sighed sadly and brushed away his tears. “My consort…” He said, his tone soft and sad. 

Merlin’s chin throbbed and he gripped one of Arthur’s wrists and gulped thickly and his breath hitched. “Sire…”

Arthur pressed his forehead against Merlin’s and the man felt his heart melting. 

Arthur softly kissed Merlin’s lips and pulled back. “I am so sorry I couldn’t be there to stop him as soon as he stepped into this room. I was busy talking with a knight when I heard your cry.”

Merlin was quiet, feeling his heartbeat grow slower.

“How far did he go?” Arthur asked. 

“He never entered me…but he did threaten me…he was close to fucking me…it was so scary, Arthur.” Merlin breathed out, tired. 

“Oh my love.” Arthur breathed out sadly; stroking his face and Merlin closed his eyes, frowning. 

“Where was Sir Gwaine?” Arthur asked. “He was meant to be here and protect you.”

Merlin took in a breath and blinked, nervous. “I….I don’t know…” He said sheepishly. “I….i don’t know.” He felt scared; he didn’t know how to defend Gwaine.

Arthur got up. 

“Wait!” Merlin yelped and grabbed his wrist and Arthur turned around before tugging it away and stormed off. 

Merlin hurriedly dressed and ran after Arthur and grabbed his arm, tugging it. “Sire, please…!”

“He was meant to protect you!” Arthur shouted. “You nearly got raped!”

Merlin whimpered, tugging harder. He couldn’t do magic now, not when Arthur trusted him so. 

The doors to Gwaine’s chamber flew open and the two broke apart, panting, their tunic’s disheveled and hair all over the place. 

Arthur stormed over to them, surging forwards and punched Gwaine’s face hard and the man cried out, falling on his bum and shook his head, blinking up, his nose bleeding.

“Sire!?” He cried out, shocked. 

“You were meant to protect my consort but now I find you here, close to fucking one of my knights. Merlin was almost raped if it wasn’t for his courage to end the man’s life he would have been raped, violated by a monster!” He screamed and stomped on Gwaine’s chest and the man cried out when Merlin heard a sickening crack.

“Sire please!” Merlin shouted as Percival stared in horror. 

“Stay out of this, Merlin!” Arthur shouted and punched Gwaine over and over, the man made choked gasps, spluttering and coughing as blood splattered onto the floor.

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s arm, tugging back. “Sire!”

Arthur roared in rage and moved his hand back and turned around, grabbed Merlin’s mouth, his fingers curling around his face and smashed the back of Merlin’s head against the hard floor. 

Arthur paused, his hands trembling and slowly moved his hand away from Merlin’s face, his mouth agape as he scared at Merlin’s still form. 

Percival stepped back, in shock. 

Arthur panted, shaking his head. “No…..Merlin.” He said, his voice small and unsure and crawled on top of Merlin, sobbing and cupped his face. Merlin’s eyes were closed, out cold. 

“Merlin…” He croaked out, snot hanging low, he sobbed, muttering words as he pressed his forehead against Merlin’s. “No…no…no, no, no, no!”

Percival looked at Gwaine who laid out cold on the floor, bloodied and beaten.

The knight ran out and shouted for Gaius. 

An hour later Merlin and Gwaine laid on their respective cots next to each other in Gaius’s chambers. All the blood was cleaned from Gwaine’s face and his injuries were stitched up. The knight also suffered a broken nose and a black eye as well as a broken rib. His face was badly swollen.

Merlin was later said to have had suffered a concussion and Gaius had no idea when he would wake next. 

Arthur sat on the bench with his knuckles bandaged, staring blankly at the floor. 

Percival stood near him, sadly looking at the two men. 

“Considering that you, Sire…have inflicted these injuries upon them…I must ask you to leave and not visit. To wake up and see the man that caused these injuries upon them will only cause stress. I will call you a day or two after they wake but if they do not wish to see you then my hands are tied as a physician but I will keep you updated on their progress…if there will be any.” Gaius said gravely. 

Arthur nodded slowly and got up and slowly left the chamber. 

Percival slowly sat down. “I should have done something….but I just stood there and….froze.”

“Do not blame yourself, Percival. Arthur would have probably killed you if you would have tried anything.” Gaius said, patting his back.

“But I am a knight…I should have stopped him…I should have been able to…so that this wouldn’t have happened.” He croaked out, sniffing. 

“It’s happened now…no use thinking about the past…now what I need you to do is keep focused for me, I cannot have you lost right now. I need you with me in the present and so do they…I’m going to gather some herbs…I need you to wait here and keep an eye on them. If Sir Gwaine wakes, give him this potion.” The physician said, holding up a green vile and he put it down. 

“If the Consort wakes, give him this.” He said, holding up a clear liquid in a vile. 

He nodded and Gaius took his medicine basket and left. 

Percival sighed deeply. “I am so sorry, both of you.” He said, bowing his head down in defeat. 

Arthur yelled in rage, tearing his chamber apart, tearing down banners and chopping up tables with his sword, he threw chairs at the walls and gathered items, throwing them out of the stain glass windows, he completely destroyed his chamber, screaming and shouting, he tore at his hair, punched whatever he could get his hands on and roared in rage, cursing and spitting out hateful words. 

His face was a blood red, angry veins popped out of his face, neck and arms. His knuckles were bleeding badly, the bandages torn to shreds. He sported scratches on his arms but he didn’t care, his precious Consort was unconscious and by his hand again. 

Suddenly a woman walked in wearing a blue cloak. He frowned at her, panting like an animal. She unclipped it and the cloak slipped down onto the floor, revealing her naked form. Her full and curly blonde hair flowed down her shoulders, curling at the ends were her full breasts were displayed fully. 

He growled low and went to her before pushing her to the anti-chamber and pressed her against the desk and jerked himself into hardness and pounded into her, snarling angrily. 

After he spent himself into her the third time she winced as she took her cloak from the floor and clipped it back on before bowing and left. 

Arthur stumbled over and sat on a small cot, panting softly; his member lay limp on his thigh. 

“My…..Merlin…” He mumbled and stared at his hands sadly. “Merlin…”

He sighed and bowed his head and shook it slowly and flopped back against the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
